The Diversity of Her Pack
by tenten-kiki-15
Summary: Kagome was finished in the past and was now depressed. Momma Higurashi, not knowing what else to do, calls Kagome's real father. Kagome is now on her way to her next adventure in Forks, Washington. Oh, and did she mention that her older half sister's boyfriend is a vampire?
1. Surprises All Around!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

It had been nearly a month since the well had closed for good with Kagome trapped in her original time. Kagome's time traveling adventures had only lasted a few weeks shy of a full year. Just a couple weeks after her sixteenth birthday and she felt like she had already lived an entire lifetime, and now she was depressed. Mrs. Higurashi was worried about her, so she did the only thing she could; she called Kagome's biological father. Deputy Sheriff Charlie Swan had been a charming man back when he was still just a deputy and they were only supposed to be friends, but one thing had led to another and they had spent quite a few nights together. Both had known it would only last until she left back for Japan but they had enjoyed it while it lasted. It was only a few weeks after she made it back to Japan that she found out about Kagome, which just so happened to be followed with her finding out about his wife. Mrs. Higurashi had been furious but she never let her anger be directed to her beautiful little girl. She had never kept any of those truths hidden either. When she made that phone call for Kagome, she had found out that Charlie's oldest daughter was also staying with him. Mrs. Higurashi told him about Kagome going through a really bad break up and that she could use a change of scenery. Charlie agreed wholeheartedly with her coming to stay with him. He said it would give them a chance to get to know one another. Now all that was left was telling her daughter.

Mrs. Higurashi knocked on Kagome's door and entered when she heard a faint 'yea', "How are you feeling, dear?"

Kagome looked up from the photo album that she had all of her pictures of her friends from the feudal era in, "I miss them, momma."

"I know you do, sweetheart," She comforted her daughter, "but I think they would want you to move on."

Kagome sniffled, "I know momma, but it's hard especially with all of their memories surrounding me."

"Well then, I believe it is time for a change of scenery." Mrs. Higurashi replied.

Kagome looked up at her mother confused, "But where would I go?"

Mrs. Higurashi gave her a smile that made Kagome feel uneasy, "I have already made the arrangements. You will be going to stay with your father."

Kagome shot up from the bed, "But that's all the way in America!"

"Yep! He has already agreed and can't wait to finally meet you." Mrs. Higurashi said laying the guilt trip on thick.

Kagome deflated not able to say no to that, "When do I leave?"

Mrs. Higurashi smiled, "Your flight leaves on Saturday."

"But that's in three days!" Kagome shrieked, instantly pulling her suitcase out from under her bed. She went into full on pack mode. Kagome packed nearly all of her clothes, only leaving anything she didn't wear anymore and her skirts. After traipsing around feudal Japan in a skirt she was sick of them. She preferred shorts and jeans now, but mostly her shorts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She double and triple checked that she had everything on Friday night and was ready and out the door Saturday morning. Mrs. Higurashi explained on the ride to the airport that Kagome's older sister would be staying there too for a little while. Kagome was excited about meeting them both. Souta on the other hand was very upset; he didn't want Kagome to leave again. She promised to call and text him every night and that seemed to calm him down.

They got to the airport with just enough time for Kagome to throw her bags at the check in counter and rush to her gate. It was about twenty minutes into the flight when Kagome noticed something slightly disturbing. The boy three sits up looked very familiar. It wasn't until he turned around, his eyes going wide at being caught and ducking back in front of his seat, that she realized exactly why he seemed so familiar, "SOUTA!"

Souta peeked back around to look at her, "He he! Hi sis!"

"Souta Higurashi what the HELL are you doing in this flight?" Kagome was beyond pissed.

Souta started pouting, "I found your flight info on mom's computer and then bought myself a ticket with my allowance."

"Does mom know about any of this or is she frantically looking for you at the airport?" Kagome accused.

Souta got a sheepish look on his face, "I uh texted her before we left the ground."

Kagome covered her face, "Oh kami!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile at Tokyo International Airport, Mrs. Higurashi looked around frantically for Souta. She went to try calling him when she noticed a text message from him.

From: Souta  
I got Kagome's flight info and bought myself a ticket. I'm on the plane with her right now and plan on staying with her in America. Don't worry I packed my stuff into one of her suit cases.  
Love Souta.

Mrs. Higurashi read it and re read it three times before the shock wore off, "Oh dear!" 

A/N:

I know I shouldn't be starting a new story on top of everything else going on and the fact that I have been having a hard time updating WTH, but this particular plot bunny viciously attacked me and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote everything down. I hope you enjoy!

~Love, Angel


	2. Oh Brother!

Inuyasha/ Twilight 2

Charlie couldn't contain his humor. He just couldn't believe it, his youngest daughter's little brother had bought himself a plane ticket and had snuck onto her flight. Apparently the kid had every intention of staying with his big sister, "He can stay here for a little bit, while you get the money together to buy him a flight back."

Kagome's mother gave a sigh of relief, "I am so sorry about all this." Even if he hadn't been honesty about his marriage when they were having their affair, Momma Higurashi knew that he was a good man and would help her in any way he could.

Charlie just chuckled, "It's fine. He must really be attached to go through all this trouble."

Kagome's mother huffed, "I didn't even know he had that kind of money! I just hope he is okay."

"Well he is on the same flight as Kagome, right?" Charlie asked and she gave the affirmative. "Then I'm sure he is fine."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I can't believe you!" Kagome yelled.

Souta raised his hands in defense, "Shh, Sis, you're being too loud."

Kagome was beyond pissed. "What are we supposed to do about clothes for you?"

"Oh I packed my stuff underneath some of your stuff." Souta said like he was proud of his own smarts.

Kagome rubbed her temples, "You're a moron!"

"Hey!" Souta squawked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the plane landed in Washington, Kagome called her mother. Mrs. Higurashi wasn't any happier than Kagome was about Souta's little stunt. Souta got the lashing of his life from his mother when Kagome handed him the phone. When Kagome got the phone back, Souta was pale as can be. "Well, I have already informed your father and he is willing to let Souta stay with you until I can get him a flight back home." Mrs. Higurashi said.

Kagome nodded, "Alright, I'll make sure he doesn't get into any more trouble until then."

"Okay honey, I love you, be careful." Mrs. Higurashi replied.

"I will mom, love you too. Bye!" Kagome hung up the phone. She looked around finding the closest restroom. "Come on squirt, I need a mirror so I can put my contacts on."

Souta looked confused, "But you have perfect vision."

"Yep but my natural eye color is Chocolate brown." She turned her sapphire blues on him.

"Oooh! Your miko powers changed your eye color!" Souta nodded in understanding.

"Yep and you can't say anything to my father about said powers, got it?" Kagome demanded.

"I got it, I got it!" Souta reassured.

"He doesn't know any Japanese either, so we have to speak English." Kagome said.

"I remember!" Souta rolled his eyes.

Kagome was in and out of the bathroom in five minutes, and then they went to grab the luggage and went outside to find Charlie's police cruiser already waiting for them. Charlie stepped out, looked over at Souta and could barely keep his laughter in. Kagome huffed and stomped over to the car. "It's not funny! You shouldn't encourage him."

Charlie put his hands up in defense, "I know; I'm sorry! Here let me help with your bags." Charlie grabbed the biggest two and helped put all four in the trunk. They got in and left Seattle for Forks.

A/N:

That plot bunny was quite viscous, so I have a few more chapter's that I will try to get out some time this weekend. Sorry if it all seems confusing. If you are confused I will try to answer your questions in the story. Just please be patient with me.

~Love, Angel


	3. Arriving in Forks

The jet lag and stress finally caught up to Kagome and she slept the whole ride. Souta on the other hand was wide awake, already having had his nap on the plane, and was giving Charlie rapid fire questions all about America. Charlie answered just as quickly,  
enjoying the inquisitive kids curiosity.

Three and a half hours later, found them pulling up to Charlie's home. It was a quant two story. "I uh only have three bedrooms so you two will either have to share or one of you will have to sleep on the couch." Charlie explained.

Kagome gave a chilling smile, "That's okay! Souta will love the couch."

Souta whimpered, "What? Why do I have to have the couch?"

Kagome glared, "Because you are the uninvited guest, so you will be sleeping where we put you or you can find somewhere else to sleep!"

Souta cringed, "Couch sounds fine."

Kagome got out of the car to see a girl about her age, who she assumed was her older sister. Both girls looked the other over before smiling in greeting, "Hi! I'm Kagome!"

Bella nodded, "I'm Isabella but you can just call me Bella."

"Okay!" Kagome pointed behind her, "That is my annoying little brother Souta. He snuck onto my flight, so we are stuck with him until mom can get him a flight back home." Souta waved while he and Charlie grabbed her bags.

Bella waved back chuckling, "Well that's one I haven't heard before."

"That little moron nearly gave me a heart attack, and mom was worried sick." Kagome huffed.

Bella's eyes widened, "He didn't at least leave her a note?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "He texted her after the plane started rolling down the runway."

Bella shook her head, "Wow! Is she okay?"

"Yea! She is really angry at him though." Kagome started calming down. The boys walked the luggage inside and the girls followed.

Kagome's room was right next to Bella's, just on the back side of the house. She got a clear view of the forest outside her window. Kagome got a good look around and her heart throbbed in longing. This place was lush and green just like in the feudal  
era. She already knew she was gonna like it here. Kagome looked around her room. It was simply furnished with a double bed, dresser and desk. The side window had a built in bench where she could sit and read, if she wanted. The room was nearly twice  
the size of the one she had at the shrine. She unpacked all of her stuff except for the bag with all of her feudal era mementoes that she hid away in the back of her closet.

Charlie called them down for pizza an hour later. When everyone was sitting he broke the news, "Your guys' mother called. With school starting back next week, we don't have enough time for Souta to be able to make it back before that. Unfortunately, the  
next available flight that either of us could afford is in two months. So Souta will be with us until this summer."

Souta cheered in excitement and Kagome couldn't hold it in anymore, so she just busted out laughing, "You are such a moron."

"Maybe, but I get to stay!" Souta preened. That set the whole table into a fit of laughter.

When everyone calmed down, Charlie got a serious look, "Alright, house rules." Bella groaned. "No staying out after dark unless you have permission from me. Homework gets done before any Funtime. And everybody goes to bed at a decent hour. Bella has a  
truck and will be driving you to and from school. Do you have a license?" He asked Kagome, who shook her head in the negative. "Alright, we will work on that then work on getting you a car."

Kagome nodded, "Okay, but when I do get one I want to go ahead and get a part time job too. That way I can have gas money and whatnot."

Charlie smiled, "That's fine but only if you absolutely want to 'cause I can give you gas money when you need it. I don't mind."

Kagome shook her head, she had been independent for far too long, "I would rather pay my own way."

"Alright, when we get to that point I'll help you get one. Have you had one before?" Charlie asked.

"No but I'd like to look at working at a Vet's office or an animal shelter." Kagome answered, already excited at the prospect.

Charlie smiled again at her excitement, "I know the local Vet and the owner of the animal shelter. The owner employs the Vet, so basically you would be working for him but I can talk to him." Kagome grinned thanking him and they finished their food. Soon  
after they all went to bed with thoughts of what next week would bring.

A/N:  
I am so very sorry my friends. I have had a very rough time of it lately but I am going try to get back out there and start writing again. I have a few chapters of this ready so I'm gonna get them out to you guys asap.

~Love, Angel


	4. First Day of School

When they entered the high school grounds, after dropping Souta off at the middle school, Kagome's senses went on high alert. She could feel undead beings on the premises. They got out of Bella's truck and Kagome scanned the crowd looking for them. She  
found them across the parking lot. There were five of them and Bella was heading straight for them. Kagome followed her quietly, not wanting to make a scene and watched as the only one without a woman already on his arm took Bella into his arms. Bella  
turned to Kagome, "Guys I want you to meet my little sister. Kagome this is Edward and these are his siblings; Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett." Bella pointed them out as she named them.

Kagome gave them a tense smile and gave a slight bow, "It's nice to meet you." Kagome was confused. They were definitely of the undead but their souls were firmly attached and were their own souls. She could also feel an underlying beast within them.  
What were they exactly?

Alice bounced up to Kagome with a friendly smile, "Hi! I'm Alice and I hope we can be good friends!" Kagome's smile grew more uncomfortable, she had never had any 'friendly' moments with the undead before and didn't know what to expect.

Emmett came up behind her and went to slap her back, in a friendly jester, "Relax! We won't bite!"

Before his hand landed on her back, Kagome dodged it, grabbed his wrist, swiped his feet out from under him and flipped him on his back. Her eyes were wide in fear and her breathing was labored. "I'm sorry! I have to go to the office! Bye!" And she took  
off.

Emmett laid on the ground for a moment before getting a shit eating grin, "I like her!"

Now Bella was freaking out, "What was that?"

Edward rubbed both of her arms, "I'm sure she was just a little freaked out is all. Her adrenaline must have helped her to flip him."

Emmett jumped back up to his feet, "Only one way to find out." He took off in the same direction that Kagome left in, with his mate right on his tail. He found Kagome in the office talking to the receptionist, then her back went rigid and she turned around  
to look right at him, "Well that's not normal." He opened the door and her face went pale. Emmett threw his hands up in defense, "No hard feelings! I just want to talk."

The receptionist looked between them and then turned to Kagome, "Are you gonna be okay, sweetheart?"

Kagome nodded, "I'll be fine, miss. Thank you." She grabbed her paperwork and walked towards Emmett. By then the first bell had wrung and the normal high school kids were all heading to class.

Emmett softly cursed, "Well, can't let you be late on your first day. We can talk after." Kagome nodded in response. "Here let me see your schedule and I'll show you where your classes are." Emmett took the schedule sitting on top of her paperwork and  
started looking it over as he walked out of the office. Rosalie was waiting for them outside of the door and the hallway was nearly clear. "Sophomore huh?" Emmett commented, "Alright your history class is right this way." He started down the hall.  
Kagome had to speed walk to keep up. He pointed out her other classes as they made it to her first class. "You got gym with Bella after lunch so she can help you find it. We got lunch together so we can talk then, okay?" Kagome just nodded again.  
Emmett smiled, "Alright see you then!" He grabbed Rosalie's hand and dragged her down the hall.

"Just great!" Kagome bit out sarcastically, then sighed, "At least I have my favorite class first."

Lunch came sooner then Kagome wanted it to, but she faced it with her head held high. When she walked out of her classroom, Emmett was already waiting for her in the hallway. He greeted her with a big smile and a wave, "You ready for lunch?"

Kagome took a deep breath and let it out. She could do this, "I'm not really hungry, so do you want to go out to the parking lot to talk?"

"Sure!" Emmett turned around and started heading down the hallway. Kagome rushed after him, he was fast for his size. The parking lot was a ghost town. When they made it out there, the rest of the his family, including Bella, were already out there waiting.  
Kagome stopped a few feet from them, leaving her enough room for defense or offense if she needed it. Emmett turned back to her and bent over so they were face to face, "You're so skittish!"

Kagome's eye twitched, "And you're too damn friendly!" Boy would Inuyasha be laughing at this turn around. Not even a year ago it would have been her being over friendly, but her time in the past corrected that.

Emmett chuckled, "I guess! So, do you know Karate or something?"

Kagome couldn't help the slight smirk that appeared on her face, "Or something."

Alice bounced into her personal bubble again, pushing Emmett out of Kagome's face, "Is that how you flipped Emmett? Cause he isn't exactly small."

Kagome scoffed, "Yeah yeah, the bigger they are, the harder they fall. But it also just means that it's easier for their weight to be used against them." During the last leg of her journey in the past, Sesshomaru had decided that it would be a good idea  
to join packs. After a week he had taken it upon himself to train Kagome to fight. He had said that he didn't want the second strongest of their group to not know how to actually use her power. Inuyasha had been thoroughly offended.

Jasper nodded in agreement with her, "That is very true."

"So where did you learn to fight?" Emmett asked her like a curious child.

Kagome didn't know how to take him, but decided to stop beating around the bush, "My Alpha taught me everything I know."

Everyone but Emmett tensed. Emmett had already had a feeling that she wasn't normal, especially after her knowing he was behind her before she turned around at the office this morning, "Alpha?" Kagome just raised her eyebrow, not answering. Emmett pursed  
his lips, "So then where's your pack?"

A/N:  
I've always thought that Edward was a little to full of himself, so if you are an avid Edward fan you might not like how I've portrayed him. Anyways, here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!

~Love, Angel


	5. What are you

Kagome drew her face back as if she had been slapped. She had no idea where any of her pack was. She already figured Sango, Miroku and Rin were dead. Humans couldn't live long enough for them to have made it to this time. The rest of her pack though,  
she had no idea. She didn't even know if they were alive at all.

Emmett could tell by the look on her face that he had hit a sore spot, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to pry!"

Kagome looked up at him and shook her head, "Never mind. What was it you really wanted to ask me?"

Emmett got a smile on his face like a kid that knew he was about to do something that was bad but was gonna do it anyway, "So, what the hell are you?"

Kagome couldn't help the chuckle that escaped, "Why don't you tell me what you are and I'll tell you what I am?" Kagome heard Bella gasp.

Emmett gave a slight pout, "I asked first!"

Kagome snorted at his childish response, "Fine! I'm a Miko!"

Emmett's face contorted in confusion, "Huh?"

"Answer my question and I'll explain." Kagome was almost to her answer.

Emmett looked over at Edward, who looked irritated. Edward couldn't read Kagome's thoughts either, it was greatly annoying. Edward looked back at Emmett and nodded. Emmett turned back to Kagome with a smile, "We are vampires!"

Kagome blinked. Vampires! That was a new one on her. "Oh okay!" She just shrugged, "I'm a Miko. I believe the closest translation is priestess. A holy woman."

Jasper looked her over with his battle worn eyes. She was poised for an attack, while looking completely at ease. She had been trained well. Jasper couldn't help but wonder though, "I thought all holy beings had been wiped out?"

Kagome nodded sadly, "As far as I know I am the last."

"Oh!" Jasper didn't know how else to respond. The awkward silence was back.

Kagome sighed before sitting down on the curb and pulling out an apple from her backpack. She thought for a moment while she ate then looked up at them. Vampires, huh? "So are any of the legends about you guys true or are they just stories humans  
passed around to make them feel better?"

They all started chuckling except for Bella, who seemed offended by the statement, "You know that you're human too, right?"

Kagome arched her brow, "Yeah!" She shrugged, "I have just been around non-humans for so long it just became a habit to say stuff like that. You'll understand eventually."

Bella didn't know how to take her sister now. She was supposed to be the bigger sister, but Kagome seemed to have gone through much more then she has and she hasn't even heard Kagome's story yet. Bella walked over and sat down beside Kagome, "What happened?"

Kagome looked at Bella. That was a loaded question, that could mean so many things, many of which Kagome wasn't ready to talk about yet, "That's a long story, Sis. One we really don't have time right now to get into and that I doubt I'll be able to finish  
without completely breaking down. I suppose I can condense it though. I found myself thrown into a war I didn't want anything to do with and nearly lost my life many times because of it. I ended up on the winning side and then ripped away from all  
of my pack. That's when I got depressed and mom sent me here."

Jasper looked her over once more. He could see a war veteran in her. She definitely had the tiredness of one. He could see it in her eyes and hear it in her voice when she talked about it. He could also empathize with her about her experience, since he  
had one similar.

Edward tried to peek into Kagome's mind with no luck once more, much to her annoyance. "Cut it out!" She snapped, "I don't know which one of you is trying but you won't be able to get past the barriers I have set up around my mind, so just cut it out!"  
She sent a mild shock through the link of the one trying to get into her mind causing Edward to jump. She glared heatedly at him, "You huh? Well, what do you want?"

Edward gave her an annoyed look, "I was just checking to see if what you are saying is true. I can't hear your thoughts and Jasper can't get a read on your emotions, so how do we know what you are telling us is the truth?"

Kagome gave Edward a condescending look, "So used to being able to look into everyone's deepest darkest secrets that you can't stand someone who can hide any and everything from you. Well get over yourself. I have no obligation to prove anything to any  
of you. Believe me if you want. I could care less either way." Kagome was now officially and thoroughly annoyed. She grabbed her backpack and started heading for the school gym, already having the campus map memorized, just as the bell rang. 


	6. Battle Lines

Edward was completely offended by Kagome's assumptions. 'Well, you kind of asked for it!' He heard Jasper think to him. "And how exactly did I ask to be insulted?" He asked out loud.

Jasper shook his head, "We were the ones insisting on answers."

"Yea but that doesn't mean she has the right to be rude." Alice defended Edward.

Jasper turned to his mate, "She does when Edward was rude to her first." He turned back to Edward, "You had no right to call her a liar!"

"Well excuse me for not instantly believing every word that came out of her mouth. Especially since she is hiding herself." Edward snapped.

Jasper gave Edward the same condescending look Kagome had just given him, "Everyone's allowed to have secrets, Edward. You don't have to know every little thing about everyone. I think you're letting your power go to your head."

Edward looked at Jasper wide eyed, "And you're defending some girl you've barely known a day!"

"Who just so happens to be my sister!" Bella was just as pissed as Jasper was about Edward's behavior.

"But you told me yourself, that you barely know this girl! How do you know she is being completely truthful about all this? I haven't heard of any major wars since the Southern War. So what war is she talking about? And what did she mean by non-humans?She  
wasn't exactly detailed with any of her explanations. How do we know she isn't a threat?" Edward tried to reason.

"He has a good point." Alice chimed in.

Bella was shaking with rage, "Because she is my sister!"

"That's not a good enough reason, Bella." Rosalie said.

"Why not?" Emmett asked, "If it was one of us we wouldn't be having this discussion. We would expect everyone to just except it at face value."

"But she isn't one of us!" Edward countered.

"Only because you haven't given her the chance to be." Jasper countered back. Battle lines were drawn and it seemed that the votes were divided equally.

After school, Bella headed for the middle school, "Dr. Cullen wants to meet with you." Kagome 'hmm'd' in response. "He is the head of their household or I guess their coven leader."

"That's fine! We can go after we get Souta." Kagome answered her.

"Alright! We'll head over after we drop him off at the house." Bella was glad she was going so willingly.

"Don't bother. I have no secrets from Souta, so he can come too. I already had every intention of telling him anyways." Kagome told her casually as if they were talking about an everyday thing and not that her boyfriend and his family just so happen tobe  
vampires.

Bella looked at her wide eyed, "But isn't he a little young for all this?"

Kagome just shook her head, "Nah! He just find it all 'cool'." They picked up Souta and headed down the road to the Cullen house. "So, you'll never guess what I found out today!" Kagome said with a chuckle.

Souta looked at her with curiosity, "Well?"

"Bella's boyfriend and his family are vampires and we are gonna go say hi!" Kagome was trying to hold in her laughter at Bella's wide eyed look.

Souta blinked, "Really? Cool!" Kagome gave her sister a 'I-told-you-so' look and Bella just shook her head. They soon pulled up to the Cullen's home and got out of Bella's truck, all leaving their backpacks. Souta looked up at the house, "I thought vampireswere  
vulnerable to sunlight. Why are they living in a glass house?"

Kagome couldn't hold in her laughter any longer and just let it go. Edward stepped outside at the unfamiliar voice and saw all three of them there. Kagome finally calmed down soon after and ruffled Souta's hair, "You make me laugh lil bro. I'm prettysure  
they don't spontaneously combust in direct sunlight. That's probably just a myth."

"It is." Bella confirmed.

Souta turned to her, "That's right! This is your boyfriend's house so you should know all about it, right? So what about garlic or crosses or churches or holy water or ..."

"Woah woah woah!" Bella cut him off, "Most of what you know isn't true but I think we should talk to Carlisle first before we get into all of this." Bella looked up to see Edward at the front door. "Edward." She greeted him.

Edward crossed his arms, "Bella, what in the world is going on? Who is this kid?"

"This kid," Kagome answered, "is my little brother. I have no secrets from him and insisted on him coming over. I would have told him either way, so I don't really see the problem."

"You don't see the problem!" Edward said incredious, "He is just a kid. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Do not test my patience, boy!" Kagome gave him a glare Sesshomaru would have been proud of, "You know nothing of me and mine. Do not think you have any right to bring either insult or I will take your insult as meaning that you wish to remain hostile."

Carlisle stepped out to mediate, "I apologize for my son's rudeness, my friend. Please, you and yours are welcome." He motioned for them to come inside. Kagome wrapped her arm around Souta's shoulders and they all walked in.

A/N:

Soo sorry for the tardiness! I have a bit of a conundrum... A buddy of mine is reading this story as well and absolutely loves Alice and doesn't want to see her broken up with Jasper. So I figured I would put the decision in my loyal readers hands  
and

put it to a vote. I have thought of a couple other people Kagome could be paired with.

The nominees are:

Kagome/ Jasper

Kagome/ Embry

Kagome/ Bankotsu (if he gets enough votes I will totally put him in, mostly cuz I adore him)

Kagome/ Shippo (it would be incredible awkward for me cuz I see them as mother and son but I could make it work if that's what y'all want)

Let me know in the comments please!

~ Love, Angel


	7. Seeing is Believing

Kagome lead Souta to the love seat in the living room, and they both sat down. Kagome pulled Souta as close to her as she could but didn't relax in the least. Carlisle sat in one of the chairs, with his wife sitting on the arm, while the rest of his family  
all came in. Emmett came in and sat right at Kagome's feet, making her smile slightly. With that slight smile, Carlisle could tell that while Kagome may seem hostile herself, she was just being cautious in an environment she wasn't familiar with.  
Rosalie bristled at her mates choice of seating and sat down in the chair beside Carlisle, across from the love seat. Bella sat down beside Souta, while Edward sat on the far side of the couch beside Carlisle. Jasper sat down on the other side of  
the couch beside Kagome and Alice sat down between Edward and Jasper. Souta leaned forward looking at Emmett curiously. Emmett looked back up at him with a smirk, "Hey! How about after all this, I show you my new Halo game?" Souta nodded excitedly.  
Kagome smiled loving at her little brother, running her hand through his hair. Carlisle could see that under Kagome's ruff exterior was a loving woman. He just couldn't see why Edward had such a problem with her.

"She's blocking us from reading her." Edward answered Carlisle's unspoken question.

Carlisle nodded in understanding, "She has every right to protect herself in anyway she sees fit."

"But how exactly are we supposed to trust what she says is true?" Edward demand.

"Calm yourself, Edward." Carlisle calmly commanded, "You are relying too heavily on your mind reading ability. She has no obligation of opening herself to you just because you want her to. As I have already said she may protect herself anyway she sees  
fit."

"That's what I was trying to tell him earlier but he wouldn't hear a word of it." Jasper cut in.

Edward glared at Jasper for his interruption. Carlisle shook his head at Edward's stubbornness. He knew it would stick him in between a rock and a hard place one of these days. Bella glared right back at Edward, "Why are you so insistent on my sister  
being a liar?"

"If she is telling the truth then why doesn't she just let us see that?" Edward countered.

Kagome stood to her feet and stomped over to stand in front of Edward. She put her hands on either of his arms, bending over so they were eye level. Edward watched as her contact lenses melted leaving her sapphire blues burning with rage. "You really  
want to see. Fine! Watch closely and pay attention!" And she opened her mind to a memory she would have rather have forgotten. It was the reason Sesshomaru had decided on training her. Sesshomaru had left for the night to tend to his own matters and  
Inuyasha had ran off to see Kikyo as soon as Sesshomaru was out of sight. Naraku had been waiting for just this exact moment. He sent a swarm in, separating her from everyone. She had been overwhelmed and then one of his puppets stole her away. It  
had been two days before Sesshomaru had found her. The two longest days of her life.

Edward jumped and pushed her away from him, "Stop! Make It Stop!"

Kagome locked her mind back up tight, "Next time, you should just respect another's privacy." Kagome sat back down on the love seat and Souta wrapped his arms around her. She kissed his forehead and hugged him back.

Jasper could feel the pure unadulterated fear pouring off of his little brother, "What did you show him?"

Kagome sighed, "I merely showed him one of my memories."

"What was that thing?" Edward demanded, "It wasn't human."

"Of course not." Kagome answered simply, "His name was Naraku. He was a true monster and my greatest nightmare. He controlled the other side of the war I was in."

"Sis?" Souta asked concern showing in his eyes.

Kagome smiled down at him, "I'm fine, squirt. No need to worry."

"I'm not!" Edward snapped.

A/N:  
Wow soo many voters! So far Jasper is heavily in the lead but I will keep the poll up for a few more chapters. A few of you have asked about her being with Sesshomaru, and while I do enjoy them as a couple, I'm just not putting them together like that  
in this series. Sorry! I have also been asked about putting Bella with someone else and I am once again going to have to decline. I love Jacob dearly but he is meant to be with Nessie.  
I am soo very sorry about the delay! I moved from NC to FL on July 4th and have been getting settled in. I hope you like the new chappy!


	8. Bad Habits And Jerks

**Kagome rolled her eyes, "I will not repeat myself." She had picked up quite a few good and bad habits from Sesshomaru.**

 **Alice decided that a subject change was in order, "Okay, so I get how you are blocking Edward and Jasper, but how are you blocking me?"**

 **Kagome arched her eyebrow, another of those habits, "I don't even know what you do?"**

 **"Oh right!" Alice giggled, "I can see visions of the future."**

 **"Oh." Kagome nodded in understanding, "Time and I have... personal issues we haven't worked out quite yet." She chuckled at her own inside joke, while Souta shook his head in disapproval.**

 **Alice gave her a confused look, "I don't understand."**

 **Souta snorted, "You don't want to. Trust me." Kagome just smiled with a twinkle in her eye.**

 **Carlisle clapped his hands together, getting everyone's attention, "Well, now that we have cleared all of that up, why don't we all get comfortable and get to know one another, hm?"**

 **Kagome gave a polite smile and nodded. Souta grinned, "So vampires don't eat real food, right? Does that mean that you guys don't have any? Cause I could go for something to eat." Kagome dropped her face into her hand in embarrassment.**

 **Everyone chuckled at the kid's ease and Esme perked up, "I can make you something, if you want."**

 **Souta looked up at Kagome for approval. She arched her brow for a moment then nodded. Souta jumped to his feet in excitement, "Sweet! Food, food, food, food, food!" He dashed across the room heading to the other side of the house, "Kitchen's this way, right?"**

 **Esme giggled in joy at being able to care for a child, if only for little while, "Wait up, sweetheart!"**

 **Emmett stretched his arm across Kagome's lap to poke Bella in the leg, "Hey!" Poke, "Hey!" Poke, "Watcha poutin' for?"**

 **Bella huffed, "Because your brother is a jerk!"**

 **Emmett chuckled, "Well I coulda told you that, but isn't that why we love him?" Bella turned her head away, refusing to answer or let Emmett trick her into not being mad anymore. Emmett propped his chin on his hand with his arm still resting on Kagome's lap, "You want me to beat him up for you?"**

 **Bella sighed, "No."**

 **Kagome grinned, "You want me to beat him up for you?" Edward twitched.**

 **Bella smiled that time, "No, I don't want anyone to beat Edward up."**

 **Kagome looked down at Emmett. "I say we beat him up anyway." She teased. Emmett wiggled his eyebrows causing Kagome to laugh.**

 **Carlisle shook his head, "I'm gonna have to agree with Bella on this one."**

 **Emmett threw his arms up in the air childishly. "You just had to ruin all the fun!" He joked.**

 **Kagome laughed at his childishness just as her cell phone began to ring. She checked the caller ID, then seeing that it was the shrine, she answered it, "Hey mom! It's kinda early for you to be calling isn't it?" She didn't get a reply and started feeling nervous, "Hello?" She waited a few more moments before turning over to a dark rage as the line remained silent. Her face went completely blank and her voice cold, "Who is this?"**

 **Everyone in the room tensed at her mood change, staring at her, and then she heard a deep chuckle that she instantly recognized, "Miko, must you always make everything so very difficult?"**

 **A/N:**

 **I am having horrible writer's block and haven't been able to get through it but I'm trying really hard. I hope to be able get back on track soon.**

 **~Love, Angel**


	9. The Coming of Her Pack

**Her hand went over her mouth, as Kagome tried to fight back a sob, "Sesshomaru?"**

 **"Yes it is me, Imouto. I had thought to give you a bit of time before turning your life upside down again, but then you took off for America." Sesshomaru chuckled.**

 **Kagome stood up and started for the door, wanting at least the illusion of privacy, "I'm sorry, Aniki, my mother was worried and sent me out here to my father, hoping that I would bounce back."**

 **Sesshomaru hmm'd, "What does your father know of your past?"**

 **"Nothing. He thinks that I went through a bad break up and was depressed from it. I have no intention of telling him anything. My little brother is here too." Kagome said.**

 **"I thought you both had separate fathers." Sesshomaru inquired.**

 **Kagome snorted, "We do. That little brat secretly bought himself a plane ticket and snuck onto my flight. I still have no idea why he thought that was an okay idea. Mom was worried sick. And to top it all off, she couldn't get him a flight before school started back so he is stuck here until school lets out this summer."**

 **Kagome could hear Sesshomaru trying to hold in his laughter through the phone, "So he is just as strong willed and stubborn as his sister. Very well, I will let him use my private jet this summer. Go ahead and give me your father's information and I will begin making preparations on joining you there."**

 **Kagome gave him everything she knew, then decided to give him a heads up, "This territory is already claimed. I am playing nice so there isn't any trouble, but I'm pretty sure it is co-own by two separate packs." Sesshomaru just hn'd in acknowledgement, so Kagome continued, "I am currently at the vamp's HQ but I have sensed wolves since I got here."**

 **"Good girl! I will send Kouga your way. He is residing in upper California right now, so he should be able to get to you in a day or two. Shippo is in Italy so it may take him**  
style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 17pt; color: rgb(69, 69, 69);"until Saturday **. I will be there in a weeks time." Sesshomaru explained.**

 **Kagome was giddy from his praise, "I can't wait to see you! I've missed you so much, Aniki!"**

 **"And I you, my dearest. Call me tonight before you rest." Sesshomaru commanded.**

 **"As you wish, my Alpha." Kagome answered, then they both hung up. Kagome instantly saved his number into her phone. Her pack was coming back together and she couldn't be happier. She walked back inside with a radiant smile on her face that wasn't going away anytime soon. All was right again in her world.**

 **Emmett whistled appreciatively, "Someone's in a good mood!"**

 **Kagome just kept smiling, "My pack is coming!"**

 **Carlisle started feeling nervous, "Should we be worried?"**

 **Kagome shook her head, "They are coming to be with me. While I'm sure they will be buying their own living quarters, we aren't trying to take over your territory. If it would make you feel more comfortable, we can relocate to Port Angeles. They just want to be near me, so you have nothing to worry about."**

 **Carlisle smiled, feeling reassured, "As long as this doesn't turn into a fight over territory then I don't mind them staying in Forks. I am glad that your family has been reunited."**

 **"What's going on, Sis?" Souta asked as he walked back into the room.**

 **Kagome gave a giddy giggle, making Souta smile, "Sesshomaru just called! Kouga should be here sometime tomorrow or Friday. Shippo will be flying in from Italy and will be here Saturday. Sesshomaru won't be here till this coming up Wednesday though."**

 **Souta's eyes widened in surprise, "So everyone's coming here?"**

 **Kagome bounced in place, "Yep and you finally get to meet everybody."**

 **  
**

 **A/N:**

 **My new work schedule hasn't given me a lot of writing time, so all of my new chapters will be posted sporadically. Sorry in advance.**

 ****

 **~Love, Angel**


End file.
